Au pays de la neige éternelle
by Zejabel-sama
Summary: OS Pour le défi de Noel de mon forum. Les voyageurs débarquent dans un monde enneigé...


**Au pays de la neige éternelle**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama  
Fandom : TRC  
Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi. Je ne gagne pas d'argent.  
Raiting : K+  
Note : Pour le défi de Noel de mon forum.

Edit : Cette fanfiction a été éditée suite aux deux premières reviews. J'ai ajouté deux petites phrases pour clarifier la situation.

**

* * *

**

Au pays de la neige éternelle 

Une goutte se forma dans le ciel, libérant les quatre voyageurs et leur petit accompagnateur blanc. Kurogane tomba le premier et s'enfonça dans une épaisse couche de neige poudreuse et immaculée. Fye atterrit doucement à côté, mais il ne s'enfonça pas. Il avait l'habitude de la neige, il savait comment s'y prendre. Shaolan tomba sur Kurogane, tenant sa princesse dans les bras. Mokona arriva sur la tête de cette dernière en hurlant joyeusement :

- Nous sommes arrivés dans un nouveau monde !

Fye parcourut l'étendue d'un blanc immaculé d'un air absent, le regard voilé derrière sa crainte. Il fut agité d'un frisson, mais ce n'était pas dû au froid. Enroulé dans son chaud manteau blanc, il ne risquait rien. Et de toute manière, il avait vécu dans un pays à la neige éternelle. Il ne craignait plus le froid. Il regardait le paysage, uni, blanc, irréel, s'étendre uniformément devant ses yeux. Malgré son vœu... serait-il... C'était impossible, la sorcière des dimensions n'aurait pas pu l'envoyer sur Celes. Il avait payé le prix pour ne jamais y retourner !

Shaolan et Sakura s'étaient relevés vivement, voyant qu'ils se trouvaient, une fois encore, sur le dos du ninja grommelant. Kurogane s'énervait après la neige humide et glacée qui s'insinuait dans ses vêtements. Il n'aimait pas la neige. L'archéologue scrutait l'étendue blanche, cherchant un quelconque repère, une trace de civilisation, ou du moins de vie. Rien, il n'y avait rien d'autre que l'immensité blanche parcourue par un vent glacial. Sakura s'émerveillait de la pureté des flocons qui commençaient à tomber, tels des morceaux de dentelle fragile et d'une douceur infinie. Quelques dunes souples se formaient avec cette neige fraiche, poussée par le vent, virevoltant dans son souffle. Sakura grelottait, et Shaolan s'empressa de lui donner sa veste pour qu'elle ait moins froid.

- Mais Shaolan-kun, vous allez avoir froid...

La petite princesse, debout devant lui, le regardait avec des yeux qui reflétaient toute sa pureté et son innocence. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait presque pas l'aidait tout le temps. Shaolan insista et déposa sa veste sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui se rapprocha timidement de lui. Rougissant, il lui adressa un petit sourire gêné auquel elle répondit par un de ses merveilleux sourires dont elle avait le secret et qui réchauffaient le cœur de tous ceux qui les voyaient.

Mokona roulait dans la neige et riait des traces qu'il laissait, s'amusant comme un fou. Il faut dire que dans le monde précédent, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de sortir, car toute forme de magie était crainte. Il avait dû rester enfermé dans la chambre d'hôtel à veiller sur la petite Sakura, pendant que les trois garçons cherchaient la plume.

Kurogane s'approcha de Fye sans bruit, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il regardait avec autant d'intensité. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle expression de crainte mêlée d'émerveillement sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Fye sursauta, il n'avait pas vu le ninja approcher et s'arrêter à côté de lui en le fixant intensément. Pendant quelques secondes, les yeux vides de toute expression, il détailla du regard l'homme en noir qui se tenait devant lui, comme s'il cherchait à savoir ce qu'il avait compris de lui. Kurogane se tenait droit, essayant de retenir ses tremblements, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Il cligna des yeux, attendant la réponse de Fye et soupira. Le magicien sembla revenir à la réalité, son visage se masqua d'un grand sourire et sa voix se fit joyeuse.

- Rien du tout, Kuro-chan ! Par contre toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

Kurogane regarda Fye dans les yeux, cherchant à percer son secret, mais le magicien restait un mystère pour lui. Le vent faisait voleter les cheveux du mage devant son visage et son grand manteau ondulait lentement. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, sans bouger, face à face, quand un cri perça le silence.

- Regardez, un animal !

La petite princesse pointait du doigt une silhouette de quadrupède brun qui semblait chercher un quelconque brin d'herbe sous l'épaisse couche de neige. Shaolan proposa d'aller voir ce que c'était au cas où il soit dangereux, mais Sakura refusa qu'il y aille tout seul et attrapa son bras pour le retenir. L'archéologue se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Kurogane et Fye arrivaient et les deux enfants rougirent violement en s'écartant l'un de l'autre. Mokona sauta sur la tête de Kurogane en hurlant « Lovu Lovu » ce qui n'aida pas les deux gamins à calmer leur rougissement.

Le ninja soupira en chassant la boule de poils qui se réfugia dans les bras de Fye. Il prit la parole, d'un ton monotone et sec.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Y'a un gros bestiaux avec des cornes plates qui nous regarde, répondit Shaolan.

Les deux adultes constatèrent en effet que le quadrupède qu'avait vu Sakura avait relevé la tête et se tenait raide, le regard braqué sur eux. Quelques instants plus tard, cinq autres de ces bêtes avaient rejoint le premier. Le troupeau s'approcha du groupe de voyageurs. Les animaux portaient tous autour du cou un large collier rouge sur lequel était accroché un gros grelot tintant.

- Ils doivent appartenir à quelqu'un.

Sakura regarda admirativement Shaolan qui avait constaté cette évidence. Une des bêtes s'approcha et donna un coup de tête amical sur la main tendue de Fye. Le magicien s'approcha de l'animal et le caressa, lui flattant l'encolure.

- Gentiiiiil !

Sakura l'imita et alla en caresser un, avec Shaolan qui ne voulait pas la laisser y aller seule au cas où l'animal devienne agressif. Mokona sauta sur la tête de l'un des gros animaux, et Kurogane resta en retrait, soupirant de l'attitude gamine des quatre autres. Quel était l'intérêt d'aller caresser ces trucs ?

Bientôt, le petit groupe aperçut d'autres animaux arriver. Ou plutôt, entendit le tintement des grelots. Les compagnons de voyage regardèrent arriver et s'arrêter près d'eux un traineau en bois, conduit par un gros bonhomme à la longue barbe blanche tout vêtu de rouge.

- Oh ! Oh ! Oh !

- Bonjour Monsieur !

Sakura et Shaolan s'inclinèrent très respectueusement, Fye inclina la tête et Kurogane, toujours assis en retrait, leva son regard sur lui. Mokona lui bondit dans les bras.

- Moi, c'est Mokona ! Elle, c'est Sakura et à côté c'est Shaolan, lui c'est Fye, et le type bougon en noir, c'est Kuro-puu !

- C'est KUROGANE !

Un joyeux rire gagna Fye, Mokona et l'homme en rouge. Sakura et Shaolan se figèrent voyant que le ninja était énervé. Kurogane s'approcha de l'homme, par simple politesse. Il était peut-être râleur, mais il avait été élevé dans le respect des autres.

- Hum... Qui êtes-vous ? demanda timidement Shaolan, annonçant tout haut l'interrogation que tout le monde se faisait mentalement.

- Je suis le Père Noel.

La même interrogation se plaqua sur le visage des quatre voyageurs.

- Le Père... Noel ? demanda Fye, curieux d'en savoir davantage.

L'homme en rouge leur sourit, bienveillant et leur expliqua la tradition de Noel et sa mission de distribuer les cadeaux aux enfants sages la nuit de Noel. Il suffisait d'un seul regard sur le groupe pour comprendre que personne, à part Mokona qui farfouillait dans la hotte remplie de cadeaux, ne connaissait cette tradition.

La neige continuait de tomber, à un rythme plus soutenu. Le Père Noel proposa aux quatre voyageurs de les amener dans son atelier pour leur fournir un abri pour la nuit, proposition que les compagnons s'empressèrent d'accepter avec plaisir. Ils montèrent tous dans le large traineau, Sakura confortablement assise à côté du père Noel, sur le siège en bois, et les autres à l'arrière, avec la hotte. Les rennes avancèrent d'abord lentement, au pas, puis galopèrent. Ils étaient presque à mi-chemin, quand Mokona sortit de la hotte, les yeux rapprochés. Une plume se trouvait dans la direction où ils allaient.

- Mekyo !

- Arrives-tu à voir où elle se trouve ? demanda Shaolan, heureux d'avoir une piste pour rendre à sa princesse une partie de ses souvenirs... et de pouvoir vite partir de ce monde glacial.

- Dans ce bâtiment. Mokona est sûr !

Derrière les dunes de neige, on pouvait distinguer le toit en bois d'un bâtiment large et la fumée grise s'élevant de la cheminée. Shaolan préféra ne rien demander à l'homme en rouge. Il avait été assez gentil de leur proposer un abri, il ne voulait pas le déranger tout de suite avec la plume.

Le traineau s'arrêta devant la porte en bois, et le Père Noel fit descendre ses invités, et il partit garer son traineau et relâcher ses rennes en disant aux voyageurs :

- Entrez. Mettez-vous au chaud. Oh ! Oh ! Oh !

**¤**

Passée la surprise de la découverte des lutins, affairés à leurs paquets cadeaux, les voyageurs observèrent l'atelier dans son ensemble, laissant les petits employés travailler en paix. Sauf Mokona, qui sautait de table en table en riant, jouant avec les rubans rouges et or qui devaient orner les paquets. Sakura s'émerveillait devant les innombrables jouets entreposés soigneusement sur des étagères et des établis. Des poupées en porcelaine fine, des boites à musique aux couleurs magnifiques, des bijoux en or fin et en cristaux finement taillés. Kurogane regardait surtout de l'autre côté de la pièce, où se trouvait un magnifique Katana brillant, majestueusement posé sur un socle en bois noir. Shaolan observait la princesse, et Fye essayait d'attirer l'attention du ninja en lui montrant des gadgets plus ou moins stupides. Fye agitait à présent un canard en plastique qui couinait devant le ninja, pour que ce dernier détourne son attention du sabre, mais il n'obtint qu'un grognement. Fye décida alors d'employer les grands moyens, il s'approcha du sabre, prêt à le saisir, quand le ninja lui attrapa le poignet.

- Sois un peu respectueux. Ce sabre n'est pas à toi.

Il avait parlé d'un ton glacé. Ces mots sortant de la bouche de n'importe qui auraient semblé être une simple plaisanterie, mais dans la bouche du ninja ils n'étaient pas stupides. On sentait en lui le respect des traditions. Un sabre est un objet de valeur qui n'a pas à passer de main en main. Fye regardait Kurogane dans les yeux, essayant de masquer son inquiétude. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin, il n'avait jamais vu le ninja dans cet état.

- Lâche-moi maintenant !

Kurogane sembla réaliser sa position. Sa main était toujours serrée avec force sur le poignet du mage qui essayait de se dégager. Le ninja lâcha sa prise et s'éloigna, sous le regard paniqué de Shaolan qui avait détourné les yeux de sa jolie princesse pour savoir ce qui se passait entre les deux adultes. L'archéologue suivit des yeux l'homme en noir jusqu'à ce qu'il claque la porte après être sorti.

- Il va revenir.

Shaolan sursauta. Fye se trouvait derrière lui, un de ses habituels sourires sur les lèvres. Mokona rejoignit le duo, immobile au milieu de l'allée, en sautant sur la tête du plus grand. Il sentait que le mage était malheureux et il voulait tout faire pour lui changer les idées.

Le Père Noel rentra et fut salué respectueusement par tous les petits hommes. Il passait entre les rangées d'ateliers pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Les lutins terminaient d'emballer les cadeaux avec agilité, leurs doigts fins appliquant un pliage net aux grandes feuilles de couleur.

L'attention de Shaolan fut attirée par un vase dans lequel se trouvait une dizaine de stylos en forme de plume. L'un d'eux semblait être... une des plumes de Sakura. Il s'approcha et sortit du pot l'objet de sa convoitise, le regardant sous tous les angles. Il n'y avait pas de doute.

- C'est ce stylo qui vous intéresse tant, jeune homme ?

Shaolan se retourna et fit face au Père Noel.

- Noel-san... Je... Excusez-moi de l'avoir pris sans vous demander la permission.

- Ce n'est rien.

- En réalité ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour... Sakura-hime. Mes amis et moi voyageons pour trouver ses plumes, et...

Shaolan s'arrêta, conscient que ce qu'il racontait n'était pas crédible. Le Père Noel sourit, prenant doucement la plume des mains de l'archéologue.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeune homme. Oh ! Oh ! Oh !

Et il s'éloigna, sans laisser le temps à Shaolan de répliquer. Sakura s'approcha de lui, toujours immobile, les yeux ronds, et l'appela d'une petite voix inquiète.

- Shaolan-kun ?

Il secoua mentalement la tête et sourit à sa princesse pour la rassurer. Les deux adolescents continuèrent de regarder les babioles ensemble.

De son côté, Fye était conscient que ce qu'il avait fait cette fois avait réellement fâché le ninja et cherchait un moyen de réparer sa faute. Il se souvint alors des paroles du père Noel, de la tradition de faire des cadeaux à cette période de l'année. Le mage se recomposa un sourire joyeux et se précipita vers l'homme en rouge.

**¤**

Le père Noel termina de charger sa hotte avec tous les cadeaux et proposa au groupe de l'accompagner dans sa tournée, un air malicieux dans le regard. Sakura, émerveillée, demanda la permission à ses compagnons de voyage et le groupe accepta donc de monter sur le traineau.

Ils parcoururent une petite distance au galop, puis le traineau décolla. Les rennes galopaient dans l'air. Kurogane s'accrocha au bord du traineau pour ne pas tomber, et Sakura ne put retenir un petit cri. Shaolan bondissait déjà à son secours quand Fye le retint pour qu'il ne bascule pas. Les maisons défilaient en-dessous d'eux à une vitesse impressionnante, le Père Noel descendait poser ses cadeaux et remontait dans son traineau. La tournée se termina rapidement, beaucoup plus que ne l'auraient imaginé les voyageurs. Le traineau s'arrêta devant l'atelier silencieux. Dans la hotte, Mokona vit qu'il restait encore deux paquets.

Shaolan bondit hors du traineau et aida Sakura à descendre. Fye et Kurogane les rejoignirent. Mokona bondit hors de la hotte, et le Père Noel lui adressa un clin d'œil, se dirigeant vers lui. Il se pencha en avant et saisit les deux derniers paquets et les offrit, l'un à Kurogane de la part de Fye, l'autre à Sakura de la part de Shaolan.

Le ninja n'eut pas besoin de déballer le paquet en longueur pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Fye lui avait offert le katana qui avait attiré son regard. Kurogane s'en voulait d'avoir parlé si durement au magicien.

Sakura sourit et déballa proprement son petit paquet. La plume s'éleva lentement dans les airs et la jeune fille s'évanouit, le sourire aux lèvres, en prononçant doucement « Merci, Shaolan-kun ». L'archéologue la rattrapa et remercia longuement le Père Noel, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte. L'homme en rouge ne lui donna pour seule réponse qu'un sourire mystérieux, avant de s'éloigner avec son traineau... et Mokona.

**¤**

Dans sa remise, le Père Noel se pencha vers la boule de poils, qui ouvrit une conversation avec la sorcière des dimensions.

- Oh ! Oh ! Oh !

- Oh ! Père Noel ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien. J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé, avec la plume. Vos voyageurs s'en vont à présent. Tout s'est déroulé comme vous l'aviez prévu.

Yuuko leva son verre de saké en souriant énigmatiquement et la conversation fut coupée. Mokona rejoignit ses compagnons, et déploya ses ailes. Le Père Noel regarda le petit groupe s'éloigner en souriant, puis se remit au travail pour préparer le Noel prochain.

Epilogue :

Sakura, Shaolan, Kurogane et Fye étaient cachés derrière des caisses pour ne pas recevoir de projectiles. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'aide, aussi demandèrent-ils (à contrecœur) à Mokona de contacter Yuuko. Celle-ci apparut, dans un magnifique kimono rouge et noir, un air boudeur sur le visage.

- Je refuse de vous aider, répondit-elle, alors que Kurogane lui avait demandé une solution à leur problème. Vous ne m'avez pas offert de cadeau de Noel. Et ne dites pas que vous ne savez pas ce que c'est.

* * *

N'oubliez pas la review !!  
¤ regard de chien battu ¤


End file.
